Rumors
by Super Nova2
Summary: Hermione is secretly in love with Harry, but he's going out with Cho. Then Harry finds out something shocking: Cho is pregnant! h/h. (This is not what you think at all! Please read and review!) FINAL CH NOW UP! **NOTE: Title recently changed from: 'Lost'
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just the plot.  
  
a/n: As previously stated, h/h fans, this is not what you think, ok?  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Hermione couldn't concentrate at all during transfiguration. All she could think about was Harry. She loved Harry, she had since she first met him. She had even been about to confess her love for him a week ago, but sadly, Harry had begun seeing Cho. Hermione didn't like Cho, and not just because Cho was going out with Harry. There was just something about her that Hermione never liked. Throughout the entire class, Hermione continued thinking about Harry. She knew she had to tell him how she felt about him soon, before things began too get serious between Harry and Cho.  
  
Hermione was so lost in her thoughts, she didn't even realize that class had ended. She snapped out of her daydream and headed for the door. Then she realized that she had a question to ask Professor McGonagall about next week's test, so Hermione hung back, waiting for Professor McGonagall to finish talking to Neville about his poor marks.  
  
Meanwhile, just as Harry was leaving transfiguration, his girlfriend of one week, Cho Chang ran down the corridor toward him, calling out.  
  
Harry stopped outside the door and asked Cho what was wrong.  
  
"I've got something important to tell you, Harry, can we go somewhere private to talk?" she said breathlessly  
  
"I'm sorry, Cho, but I've got divination next, and if I'm late again, Trelawney will kill me." Harry said.  
  
"Harry," Cho blurted, "I'm pregnant."  
  
Unfortunately, Hermione had come out of the transfiguration room right as Cho had said this.  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry, this is really short, isn't it? I'll try to make the next chapter a little longer. Again, like I've said about six times, it's not what you think! You have to read the next chapter to find out what's really going on. Please review!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay, I had a request for the father of Cho's baby to be someone out of the ordinary, so you got it!  
  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
  
  
Eyes welling up with tears, Hermione turned on her heel and ran to her dormitory; Cho's words echoing in her ears "I'm pregnant. . . I'm pregnant. . . I'm pregnant. . .". Hermione mumbled the password when she reached the Fat Lady. She entered the common room and ran toward the stairs but Ginny stopped her.  
  
"Hermione, are you crying? What's wrong?" Ginny asked.  
  
Hermione reluctantly told Ginny what she had heard.  
  
"Are you sure you heard Cho correctly?" Ginny asked, sounding very surprised. Ginny just could not believe that Harry would have gotten a girl pregnant. He and Cho had only been dating for a week!  
  
"I'm positive" Hermione said tearfully as she walked to the stairs to her dormitory.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry stood looking at Cho, wondering if he'd heard her correctly. "You're pregnant?" he said numbly.  
  
Cho nodded, staring at the ground.  
  
"Who's the father?" Harry asked.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Harry. I didn't mean to hurt you."  
  
"Who's the father?" Harry repeated his face expressionless.  
  
Cho stared intently at the floor and mumbled "Neville."  
  
"Neville Longbottom?!" Harry said, stunned.  
  
"It was just a stupid thing" Cho said "but in any case, I don't think we should see each other anymore."  
  
Harry didn't say anything. Neither did Cho. It was a very long, very awkward silence.  
  
"Well, I'd better go to divination" Harry muttered.  
  
"Yeah" Cho said "Goodbye"  
  
Harry turned and slowly walked to divination. He would be very late, but he didn't care.  
  
Harry didn't pay any attention to Professor Trelawney's mindless ramblings that day. All he could think about was Cho and how she had broken up with him. Harry knew that he had never been in love with Cho but he had liked her very much and it still hurt horribly when she broke up with him. It wasn't just that she broke up with him, she had cheated on him! With Neville! Harry put his head down on the table, trying to think about something-anything else.  
  
  
  
A/N: How was this chapter? I think this one was pretty short, too, and I'm very very sorry. I promise I'll try to make the next chapter longer! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. I am just manipulating them.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
After divination Harry and Ron walked back to the Gryffindor common room in silence. Ron could tell there was something wrong with Harry, but he didn't say anything. Suddenly, Ernie Mcmillan came up to Harry and Ron. "You two are Gryffindors, aren't you? Hermione Granger missed arithmancy, and Professor Vector told me to give Hermione her homework. Could you tell her she has to read pages 97-113 of our arithmancy book?"  
  
Hermione missed arithmancy?" Harry said, surprised.  
  
"But arithmancy is Hermione's favorite! She never misses a class," Ron said.  
  
"I know," said Ernie, "she must not be feeling well."  
  
But Harry and Ron both knew very well that even if Hermione was ill, she would still go to arithmancy. Something was wrong.  
  
Harry and Ron hurried back to the common room, hoping to find someone in their house who might know what had happened to Hermione.  
  
They crawled through the portrait hole and found none other than Hermione sitting in a chair in front of the fire, reading.  
  
Hermione looked up from her book to find Harry standing in front of her. She couldn't face him, not yet, so, looking down to avoid eye contact, she rose and hurried to her dormitory.  
  
Hermione lay face down on her bed. The baby had made things final, Hermione was sure that Harry would end up with Cho. 'I don't even stand a chance now,' Hermione thought bitterly, 'not that I ever did.' She buried her face in her pillow, wishing the entire day had just been a horrible dream.  
  
* * *  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Ron asked Harry.  
  
"I don't know, but I don't feel very well," Harry said, still trying not to think about Cho, "I think I'm going to go up to the dormitory and lie down."  
  
Ron slowly sat down in Harry's empty chair. The common room was deserted. 'What is wrong with my friends?' Ron wondered. He sat thinking, when the portrait hole opened and Ginny entered the room.  
  
"I hate that Snape," she said, "he made me clean up all of the potions that Colin Creevey spilled! Now I'll hardly have any time to eat dinner!"  
  
Ron didn't say anything.  
  
"It's okay, though, I'm not very hungry. Ron, are you okay?" Ginny said, sitting down next to her brother.  
  
"Yeah, I was just thinking about something."  
  
"What are you thinking about?"  
  
"I've been trying to figure out what's wrong with Harry and Hermione, they're both acting really weird."  
  
Ginny didn't say anything.  
  
Ron looked at her suspiciously. "Do you know something I don't?"  
  
"No," Ginny lied.  
  
"Ginny, I can tell you're lying."  
  
"It's none of you're business."  
  
"They're my best friends, of course it's my business!"  
  
Ron didn't know how Hermione felt about Harry, and Ginny knew that Hermione didn't want Ron to find out; Hermione thought it would be too awkward. "I'm not saying anything, Ron; if they want you to know about whatever's bothering them, then they'll tell you." Ginny said assertively.  
  
"Okay Ginny, come on, this is getting annoying. Please tell me what's going on."  
  
Ginny, annoyed with her brother's insolent nagging, said, "Harry and Cho broke up."  
  
Ron raised his eyebrows. "Why?"  
  
"Why don't you just ask Harry?" Ginny said.  
  
"Come on, Ginny, Harry's gone to bed, please tell me," Ron whined.  
  
"You are such a baby," Ginny said. "They broke up because Cho's pregnant."  
  
Ron nearly fell out of his seat. "Harry got Cho pregnant?! Why didn't he tell me something happened between them? I thought I was his best friend! He should have told me!"  
  
Ginny shook her head, hoping it wouldn't get around that she had been the one who had let Harry's secret out. She knew one thing, she wasn't telling Hermione's secret to anyone. No matter how much Ron whined.  
  
"Wow, Cho's pregnant, I just can't believe it," Ron said again. "So do you know why Hermione was acting weird?"  
  
"No," Ginny lied.  
  
Luckily, Ron was still too shocked from the news about Harry to press the subject.  
  
  
  
A/N: How was that? It still wasn't very long, but it was longer than the other chapters. Please review! Oh, and by the way, this fic takes place in Harry's fifth year. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Ron woke up a little later than usual. He glanced at his alarm clock. It was almost time for Potions! He looked at Harry's bed, the red hangings had been pulled tightly closed. 'Harry must have gotten up, made his bed, and already gone to Potions,' Ron thought. He quickly got ready, then sprinted down the corridor to potions so he wouldn't be late. Ron slipped into the dungeon just in time.  
  
He took a seat next to Neville. Potions was especially boring today, so Ron allowed his mind to wander. He thought of Harry and Cho. He still could not believe it. It was such shocking news, and Ron had to tell someone to get it out of his system. 'I'll feel better if I tell someone," Ron convinced himself.  
  
"Neville, did you hear that Cho Chang is pregnant?" Ron whispered.  
  
Neville's face went white as he remembered that night when. . . . "Who's the father?" Neville whispered, terrified of the answer.  
  
"Harry," Ron answered. "Who else would the father be?"  
  
Neville shrugged nervously. "I was just wondering," he said.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry awoke with a start. He looked at his new watch (Hermione had given it to him for his fifteenth birthday) and gasped. He had overslept and Potions was nearly over! 'It's okay,' Harry told himself. 'If Snape says, anything to me tomorrow, I'll just tell him I wasn't feeling well this morning. He can't be angry with me for being ill, can he?' Harry didn't exactly feel like going to Potions anyway. The more time he spent outside of the Gryffindor common room, the more chances he had to run into Cho in the hallway. How awkward that would be!  
  
Harry quickly showered, dressed, and went downstairs to the common room. He took out the new book on Quidditch that he had recently checked out from the library, and read for a few peaceful moments.  
  
The silence didn't last long, however. The portrait hole soon burst open and several Gryffindors entered, talking happily and laughing.  
  
"Harry," Ron called running over to his best friend. Hermione reluctantly followed. "Harry, why weren't you at Potions?" Ron asked.  
  
"I don't feel very well today," Harry said.  
  
"Is that really why you missed Potions, Harry?" Ron asked, "Or are you just still in shock that Cho's pregnant?"  
  
Hermione stared furiously at the floor, trying desperately not to cry.  
  
Harry's mouth dropped opened in shock. "How'd you know Cho's pregnant, Ron?" he asked  
  
Ron silently swore. He hadn't meant to say that, it had just sort of popped out of his mouth. "I overheard some people talking about it," Ron lied.  
  
"You did?" Harry said, surprised that the news had gotten out so quickly.  
  
Ron nodded.  
  
"Excuse me, I've got something I need to do. I'll see you both in Care of Magical Creatures in an hour," Hermione said quickly, trying to keep her voice steady.  
  
Hermione hurried out of the room, unable to listen anymore. She quickly walked down the hall to the one place she would always feel safe and welcome. Hermione went to the library.  
  
As Hermione sat drowning her sorrows in several of the heavy volumes that the library contained, Ron and Harry talked about her.  
  
"She's acting so strangely," Ron said.  
  
"I wonder if something's wrong. Maybe we should try to talk to her about it," Harry suggested.  
  
"No, you know how she is. If we asked her what's wrong, she'd just get offended," Ron said.  
  
"You're probably right," Harry said.  
  
"I'm getting hungry," Ron muttered. "Want to go down to the kitchen and see if the house elves can get us something good?"  
  
"No thanks," Harry said.  
  
"Alright, I'll see you at Care of Magical Creatures, then."  
  
"Okay, bye," Harry said, watching Ron disappear through the portrait hole.  
  
A few minutes later, Harry decided to talk to Hermione. Ron was probably right, but Harry could at least ask her and see if anything was wrong.  
  
He left the common room and stepped into the hall. He knew exactly where Hermione was. She was in the library, where she went whenever she was feeling upset. Or confused. Or happy. Actually, it was where she went no matter what she was feeling.  
  
Harry saw Hermione sitting at her usual table as soon as he walked in the door.  
  
Harry sat down next to her. "Hermione, are you okay?" he asked.  
  
Hermione jumped a little at the sound of his voice. "I'm fine," she lied. She couldn't keep doing this; she couldn't keep trying to avoid Harry. She made up her mind to put all of her feelings aside and to just try and be a friend to Harry.  
  
"Do you want to talk about anything?" she asked.  
  
"Not really," Harry said.  
  
"Not even. . . about Cho?"  
  
Harry sighed. "There's really not much to say. Yesterday Cho told me she was pregnant, and then she broke up with me."  
  
Hermione looked surprised. "She broke up with you? I assumed it was the other way around."  
  
Harry shook his head.  
  
"I'm sorry she broke up with you, Harry." Hermione said sincerely.  
  
"Her breaking up with me isn't what bothers me so much," Harry said. "It's the fact that she cheated on me."  
  
"She cheated on you?" Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah. That's how she got pregnant. Wait," Harry said with realization, "did you think I was the father of Cho's baby?"  
  
Hermione was overwhelmed with feelings of relief, joy, and embarrassment. "Well, it does make sense, you were her boyfriend."  
  
"Of course I'm not the father! We'd only been a couple for a week! We hadn't even. . . you know."  
  
Hermione felt so overjoyed at this news that she could hardly sit still. Maybe there was still a chance for her! "Do you mind if I ask who the father of Cho's baby really is?" she asked, trying to sound casual  
  
"Neville."  
  
"Neville? You're joking, right?"  
  
"No, that's what Cho told me. Neville's the father."  
  
"I can't believe it," Hermione said, astonished.  
  
"Neither could I," Harry admitted.  
  
"Harry," Hermione said quickly. She had made a decision. She wasn't going to miss her chance to tell Harry how she felt about him, again. Hermione took a deep breath and said, "I have to tell you something."  
  
Harry looked at his watch and said, "It'll have to wait, we'll be late for Care of Magical Creatures."  
  
Hermione sighed and left the library with Harry. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Harry sat in the common room attempting to do his History of Magic report that night. The common room was completely empty; it was very late and everyone else had gone to bed (aside from Hermione, who was in the library again).  
  
He had talked with Hermione several times throughout the day; mostly about himself and Cho. A couple of times that day, Hermione had told Harry that she'd needed to talk to him, which was why Harry was sitting in the Gryffindor common room at 1:00 AM waiting for her.  
  
Harry was a little worried about Hermione. He wished he knew why she was so upset lately; she was one of his best friends and he wanted her to be happy.  
  
Hermione really was a better friend than he had realized; she was always there for him. When everyone thought he was the Heir of Slytherin, when everyone thought he had entered the Triwizard Tournament, when he was fighting with Ron, when he needed to learn the Summoning Charm; Hermione had been there. Hermione was always on Harry's side.  
  
'Yeah,' Harry thought, 'I'm lucky to have a friend as good as Hermione. Then a very strange thought popped into Harry's head: 'I wonder if we could ever be more than friends?'  
  
Harry shook his head. What was he thinking? He and Hermione were just friends, they would never be more. Although, Harry was beginning to think that he wouldn't mind being more. Harry tried to block these thoughts from his head. Why was he thinking about Hermione like this all of a sudden? He was tired, that was it, his brain wasn't working right because he was so exhausted. That had to be it. But for some reason, Harry just didn't feel right. 'Maybe there could be something between me and Hermione. It wouldn't be too weird, would it?'  
  
As Harry sat trying to sort out his thoughts, Hermione entered the room.  
  
"Oh, you're still awake?" she said, slightly surprised.  
  
"Yeah, I had to finish my History of Magic report."  
  
Hermione smiled and slowly shook her head. "Perhaps you should have started a bit earlier," she said playfully.  
  
"I also wanted to wait for you to come back; earlier today you said you had something important you wanted to tell me."  
  
Hermione took a deep breath. 'This is it,' she told herself, 'just hurry up and get it out.' "Harry," she began, "I just wanted to tell that you I--"  
  
Hermione was interrupted by someone saying, "I thought I heard voices down here."  
  
Harry and Hermione turned around to find Ron standing at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"What are you two doing down here?" Ron asked.  
  
"I was finishing my History project," Harry said.  
  
"I just got back from the library," Hermione explained, "I was researching something for Professor Vector."  
  
Ron nodded.  
  
The three of them headed toward the stairs.  
  
"Meet me in the defense Against the Dark Arts room after dinner tomorrow night. We can talk then," Hermione whispered to Harry.  
  
* * *  
  
The next day, Harry found that his feelings for Hermione hadn't subsided. On the contrary, Harry felt even more attracted to Hermione. He made up his mind to tell her how he felt after she said what she had to say when they met in the Defense Against the Dark Arts room.  
  
He was so nervous about what Hermione's reaction would be that he couldn't pay any attention whatsoever to his classes.  
  
Finally dinner had ended and it was time for he and Hermione to go to the Defense Against the Dark Arts room. They walked down the corridor together in silence. Hermione took out her wand and whispered, "Alohomora," when they reached the locked classroom. They quietly slipped inside and shut the door behind them. Hermione turned on the lights.  
  
"So, what is it that you wanted to tell me?" Harry asked.  
  
Hermione stared at the ground, trying to summon up her courage. What if he didn'tfeel the same way as she did? It would ruin their entire friendship. 'Maybe I should just keep my feelings hidden,' she thought, 'I don't think it's worth risking our friendship.'  
  
"Hermione?" Harry said, "are you okay? What was it you wanted to talk about?"  
  
"Nothing," Hermione whispered, angry with herself for not being brave enough to say what she wanted to say.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Okay, this chapter was a little longer than I had expected, but it was still really short, and I apologize. I also apologize for leaving it off like this. Anyway, I hope it was okay, and as always, please review!!!!!! 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
"There's nothing you wanted to tell me?" Harry asked, a little confused, "I thought you said--"  
  
"I did have something to say, but. . . but it can wait," Hermione said, disappointed in herself.  
  
"Okay," Harry said, puzzled. He decided that this would be as good a time as any to tell her how he felt about her. "Actually Hermione, while we're here, I have something to say to you," Harry said nervously.  
  
"What is it?" asked Hermione, completely unsuspecting.  
  
Harry drew in his breath sharply. He was about to tell Hermione how we felt, when the door opened.  
  
"Harry, Hermione," said a surprised Professor Dumbledore, "What are you two doing in here?"  
  
"We were just discussing something," Hermione said quickly.  
  
"In an empty classroom?" Dumbledore asked, smiling.  
  
Hermione nodded her head. Thankfully, Professor Dumbledore didn't press the subject.  
  
"You had both better get up to your common room," Dumbledore said.  
  
Harry and Hermione obeyed, walking up to the common room in silence. Hermione was too lost in her own thoughts to ask Harry what he had wanted to tell her. 'I can't believe I was so stupid,' she thought, 'I had the perfect chance to tell him how I felt and I was too afraid to take it. I may never have a chance like this again.'  
  
After crawling through the portrait hole, Harry and Hermione said a couple of quick good-nights and went up the stairs to their separate dormitories.  
  
* * *  
  
"Harry," Hermione whispered. They were in the common room late the next night, and she didn't want to wake anyone up. "We have to talk."  
  
"What is it, Hermione?" Harry asked.  
  
"Harry, I-I love you." Hermione said quickly.  
  
"You what?" Harry asked.  
  
"I've loved you for a long time, and I know you don't feel the same way, but Harry, I just had to tell you. I love you," Hermione said rapidly.  
  
"Wow, Hermione, I don't know what to say," Harry said softly.  
  
Hermione also didn't know what to say. There was a very awkward silence.  
  
"I'm sorry," Harry elaborated, "I don't feel the same way."  
  
Hermione felt the hot, burning tears welling up behind her eyes.  
  
"You're a great friend," Harry continued, "but that's all I want to be right now. I'm sorry, Hermione."  
  
Hermione didn't say anything; she was afraid that if she opened her mouth, she would begin to cry.  
  
"Actually, this is a really awkward situation," Harry said. "I don't think our friendship could ever be the same, with me knowing that you feel this way. Maybe we should just go our separate ways."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione sat up, her pillow was drenched with tears and sweat. She pushed her hair out of her face, telling herself, "It was only a dream. Thank God, it was only a dream."  
  
Although it was only a dream, it made Hermione wonder. Maybe it was a good thing she didn't tell Harry that she loved him. Maybe the dream was a sign , a sign telling Hermione that she should just give up on Harry. The last thing that Hermione wanted was to destroy her friendship with Harry because of a stupid crush. Unfortunately for Hermione, it wasn't just a stupid crush. Hermione was in love.  
  
_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_  
  
This was really mean of me! I'm sorry, please don't hate me!!!! 


	7. Chapter 7

This chap is all about Neville. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
  
  
  
  
The next day in Transfiguration, Harry took a seat next to Neville.  
  
"Hey, Harry, I haven't really gotten the chance to talk to you in a little while. I just wanted to let you know that I'm really sorry about you and Cho," Neville said before class started.  
  
"That's okay Neville, no hard feelings," Harry said, "I've moved on."  
  
Neville was silent for a moment, but then said in a very puzzled voice, "Why would there be any hard feelings?"  
  
"You know, since Cho cheated on me with you," Harry said.  
  
"Oh, Cho told you about that?"  
  
"Neville, you do know that Cho is pregnant right?"  
  
"Yes, of course I know. The whole school knows."  
  
"Has Cho told you whether or not she knows when the baby will be born? I heard she went to the doctor yesterday to find out," Harry said.  
  
"No," Neville answered, "why would she have told me?"  
  
'Does he not know that he's the father?' Harry wondered. "Neville, you do know I'm not the father, don't you?" he said aloud.  
  
"You're not?" Neville said, taken aback. 'Wow, Cho sure sleeps around,' Neville thought.  
  
"Who's the father then?" asked poor naïve Neville.  
  
"You mean you don't know?" Harry said.  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"Neville, you're the father."  
  
"Me?" Neville whispered, hardly able to get his mouth around the word. He couldn't believe it. He was the father of Cho's baby. 'Why didn't she tell me?' he wondered. After Transfiguration, Neville ran to find Cho.  
  
He finally found her walking with several other girls toward the Great Hall.  
  
"Cho, can we talk?" Neville asked.  
  
Cho knew what this was about. She told her friends to meet her at the Ravenclaw table, and turned to Neville.  
  
"Cho, why didn't you tell me?" Neville asked. He sounded so hurt. Cho felt sorry for him.  
  
"I was trying to figure out how to tell you," she said.  
  
"The entire school knew before I did!" Neville said.  
  
"This whole thing is such a mess," Cho said. "I wish it never happened."  
  
"So do I," Neville lied. Neville did wish that Cho had never gotten pregnant, but he wasn't sorry at all that they had had sex. Neville loved Cho.  
  
"If you ever need any help with the baby, you know I'll always be there for you," he said quietly.  
  
"Neville, you live with your grandmother, you're hardly qualified to be a loving and supportive father." Cho said, examining her fingernails.  
  
Neville didn't know what to say. He felt very hurt that Cho would say something like this to him. He was just trying to be helpful. The baby was half his, after all.  
  
Cho saw the hurt expression on Neville's face. "I didn't mean it to sound like that," she said to him, "I just meant that you're still young and in school. By the time this baby's born, I'll be out of Hogwarts and in the real world. You just concentrate on school and on your life, and I'll worry about the baby." There, she thought, that sounded pretty good. She decided not to tell Neville that she was planning to move in with Roger Davies once she was finished with Hogwarts; He had a place in Hogsmeade and had said that Cho could stay with him until she could find a job and a place of her own.  
  
Neville felt a little better after hearing Cho's speech, but something still didn't feel right. He really wanted to help Cho with her baby. He was about to tell her this, when she said, "I'm starving. Shall we go to lunch?"  
  
Neville decided to talk to Cho about this later. He nodded and followed her into the Great Hall. 


	8. Chapter 8

Yay! 50 reviews! And to imagine, the only reason I even wrote this story was because I couldn't sleep one night and I was really bored! Kind of brings a tear to my eye. I have no idea what I'm talking about, sorry, I'm very sleep deprived (as usual). Anyway, on with the chapter!  
  
Oh, and btw, I really hope you got the memo about the title change (it's changing to "Rumors"), because I'm changing it very soon.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Hermione was at a loss and she had no idea what to do. She loved Harry, and she wanted to tell him how she felt, but she didn't want to destroy their friendship. Hermione knew Harry would never feel the same way about her as she did him, so she finally resolved to keep her secret hidden. Hermione had to do something to keep her mind off Harry, and She decided that the perfect way to do this would be to go out with another guy.  
  
In History of Magic, Hermione made a list of possible candidates. Here is what she wrote:  
  
  
  
1. Seamus  
  
2. Dean  
  
3. Ron  
  
4. Draco [she decided that she was not desperate enough for this option yet]  
  
5. Ernie McMillan  
  
6. Justin Finch-Fletchley  
  
7. That Really Cute Ravenclaw Boy Whose Name I Don't Know  
  
8. Neville  
  
9. Fred Weasley  
  
10. George Weasley  
  
11. Vincent Crabbe of Gregory Goyle [Hermione quickly decided against these two]  
  
Hermione looked at her list. She had twelve candidates (really nine, as she had crossed off Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle). She decided to write down an analysis for each boy. Here is her revised list:  
  
1.Seamus - He's kind of cute, I could see myself with him. I don't know if he would want to go out with me, though.  
  
2. Dean - He's really cute and very sweet, but I think he may be going out with Parvati.  
  
3. Ron - Ew. This would be very weird. He'll be my last resort.  
  
4. Ernie McMillan - He's very nice, we sometimes work on arithmancy together. He may be a good choice.  
  
5. Justin Finch-Fletchley - He seems nice, but I don't really know him.  
  
6. That Really Cute Ravenclaw Boy Whose Name I Don't Know - He's very good-looking, but I've never even talked to him! He would think I was mad if I just went up to him, introduced myself, and asked him out.  
  
7. Neville - After that thing with Cho, I don't know if I want to go out with Neville. I think he may still love her; and I don't want to go out with a guy who loves someone else.  
  
8. Fred Weasley - No.  
  
9. George Weasley - No.  
  
Hermione looked down at her new list. In her heart, she knew that none of these boys would ever make her forget about Harry, but she had to try.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, I was trying to decided what should happen next. This chapter is really bad, I know, but I needed to have it because it's leading into some interesting occurrences in the next few chapters. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
Hermione decided that the first person she would ask out would be Seamus, since he was nice, unattached, and in the same room as she was at the moment. Hermione quickly scribbled down a note on a piece of paper.  
  
Seamus-  
  
Hi. I know we don't know each other very well even though we're in the same house, and I would like to get to know you a little better. If you'd like to hang out with me at Hogsmeade on our next visit, it would be great. Please tell me your decision soon.  
  
-Hermione  
  
Hermione looked down at what she had just written. It was the stupidest thing she had ever read; she couldn't believe she had actually written that! It was so pathetic! It sounded like something she would have written to a boy in first grade. Hermione quickly crumpled up the paper, receiving a glare from Professor Binns for disturbing his lecture on Vampire Councils.  
  
The next class Hermione had was arithmancy. She entered the room and took a seat next to Ernie McMillan. "Ernie, can I ask you something?" she asked, still not believing what she was about to do.  
  
"Sure. Did you have a problem with last night's homework?"  
  
"No," Hermione said slowly. "I wanted to know if, when we go to Hogsmeade tomorrow, you'd like to hang out with me?"  
  
"Are you asking me out?" Ernie asked.  
  
Hermione nodded, turning bright red.  
  
"Okay then, I think I'd like that," Ernie said, grinning.  
  
Hermione couldn't believe what she had just done. Why was she asking Ernie out? She loved Harry! Going out with Ernie McMillan was no way to get Harry to like her! But Harry was never going to like her, she thought. She needed someone to take her mind off Harry.  
  
* * *  
  
The next day, Hermione reluctantly got ready for the Hogsmeade trip.  
  
"Hey Hermione, do you want to go to Zonko's first when we get to Hogsmeade?" Ron asked her.  
  
Hermione turned red. "Actually, I'm not going to Hogsmeade with you and Harry," Hermione said.  
  
"What? You mean you're not going to Hogsmeade?" Ron asked.  
  
"No, I'm going. I'm just going with. . . Ernie," Hermione said, squirming with embarrassment.  
  
"You're going to Hogsmeade with Ernie?" Ron said, surprised. "Is it like. . .a date?"  
  
Hermione looked at the ground and nodded.  
  
Hermione was dating Ernie? Harry couldn't believe it; he didn't want to believe it. He'd thought that maybe, just maybe, there could be something between Hermione and himself, but hearing that Hermione was going to Hogsmeade with Ernie. . . . 'Maybe she doesn't like me after all,' Harry thought. 'Maybe I should just give up on her.'  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione found herself walking silently next to Ernie, toward the Three Broomsticks. They entered the building and sat down at a table near the back of the room.  
  
"You want to know something, Hermione?" Ernie said, "I was really glad you asked me to come here today."  
  
Hermione smiled weakly.  
  
"I've really liked you for a long time," Ernie went on, "and when you asked me to come here with you, I was so happy. I think today has been really fun so far. And well, Hermione, I think we go really well together and I just wanted to know if you'd like to be my girlfriend."  
  
Hermione looked at Ernie blankly. This was what she had hoped would happen when she came up with her plan to forget Harry, but suddenly she felt very badly. Poor Ernie really liked her, and she was just using him. 'How can I have done this?' Hermione wondered. 'How can I have been so cruel?'  
  
Hermione opened her mouth to tell Ernie that she wasn't ready to jump into a relationship just yet, but somehow, one little word popped out. "Okay."  
  
Ernie grinned broadly.  
  
'What did I just do?' Hermione wondered frantically. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
Hermione tried to smile at Ernie, but her entire face felt numb. "Excuse me, I'll be right back," she muttered as she got up and walked toward the ladies room near the bar.  
  
'What did I do? What did I do? What did I do?' she thought over and over. She knew she'd have to break up with Ernie as soon as possible; it was the right thing to do. She didn't want to continue leading him on.  
  
Meanwhile, Ernie went to pay for their butterbeers at the bar.  
  
Hermione knew she'd have to leave the bathroom sometime, so she straightened her shoulders, held up her head, and walked into the room. She spotted Ernie at the bar almost immediately, and walked over, prepared to break up with him.  
  
"Ernie, I have to tell you something," she said.  
  
Just then, Hagrid entered the Three Broomsticks and announced, "Any Hogwarts students and teachers still in here need to go, we're going back to Hogwarts," his voice boomed.  
  
Ernie left the Three Broomsticks. Hermione followed, not having told Ernie what she needed to say.  
  
Little did they know, that someone had been spying on them.  
  
* * *  
  
'What great gossip! Hermione Granger and Ernie McMillan! Parvati will love this,' thought Lavender Brown as she walked to the Gryffindor common room. But Lavender knew that Parvati would want more, Parvati always wanted only the juiciest, most interesting gossip.  
  
Ideas to make her story more interesting ran through Lavender's head. Lavender finally settled on the perfect story and ran to find her best friend.  
  
* * *  
  
Parvati was sprawled out on the couch in the common room, reading a romance novel.  
  
The portrait swung open, and Lavender burst into the room, exploding with excitement.  
  
"What is it?" Parvati asked, looking up from her book.  
  
"I've just seen the most shocking thing you will have ever heard in your life!" Lavender bubbled. She inwardly complimented herself on what a good liar she was as she prepared for what she was about to say next.  
  
"What is it?" Parvati asked eagerly.  
  
"Hermione Granger is going out with that Hufflepuff boy, Ernie McMillan."  
  
"That's not that big of a deal," Parvati said, a little disappointed.  
  
"That's not all," Lavender said, smiling.  
  
"What else is there?" Parvati asked. The excitement was almost unbearable.  
  
"Well," said Lavender, reveling in her friend's curiosity, "I saw the two of them in the Three Broomsticks earlier today, and you'll never believe what I saw."  
  
"What?" Parvati almost cried in anticipation.  
  
"I saw them going into the Ladies Room together, and they were in there nearly all day." Lavender lied.  
  
"They were?" Parvati said, shocked. "What do you think they were doing in there?"  
  
"What else would they be doing, locked up in a public bathroom together for hours?" Lavender said, calmly examining her nails.  
  
"So you think they actually. . . ?" Parvati said, eyes wide.  
  
"Well, I can't exactly know what actually happened, can I? But what else would they be doing in there?"  
  
"Wow Lav, you've really outdone yourself this time, how'd you find out anyway?" said Parvati, still amazed. "I can't believe it."  
  
Lavender smiled and said, "I was there, I saw it first hand." She loved being complimented. So what if her gossip wasn't always true? What could it hurt?  
  
* * *  
  
Harry sat in the Gryffindor common room the next day, attempting to do his potions homework.  
  
Ron hurried in through the portrait hole, looking slightly flushed.  
  
"Do you think it's true, what they're saying about Hermione?" Ron asked, sitting down next to Harry.  
  
"What are they saying about Hermione?" Harry asked.  
  
"Dean told me that Hermione was seen going into the Ladies Room at the Three Broomsticks with Ernie. Dean said he heard that they were in there for hours," Ron said.  
  
Harry couldn't believe his ears. That didn't sound like something Hermione would do at all. Maybe Hermione wasn't the person he'd thought she was; maybe it was a good thing he hadn't told Hermione how he felt about her. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
  
  
By the next day, the entire school had heard about Hermione and Ernie, except for Hermione and Ernie themselves. Hermione had wondered why people in the halls snickered at her as she walked by, why the Slytherines were being extra rude to her lately, why people kept whispering behind her back, but she ignored it, telling herself it was only her imagination. Besides, she had more pressing matters to worry about. Hermione knew she had to break up with Ernie. She just couldn't believe that she had been stupid enough to think that anyone could make her take her mind off Harry. If anything, going out with Ernie had somehow made Hermione's love for Harry stronger.  
  
"Ernie," Hermione said quietly to Ernie just before Arithmancy began. "I need to talk to you."  
  
"Sure. What do you need to talk about?"  
  
Hermione looked at Ernie. He wasn't exactly her type, but he was very nice and she felt horrible for hurting him, but there really was no other option.  
  
"Ernie, I think we should stop seeing each other," Hermione said softly.  
  
Ernie looked at her blankly and said, "I should have known it wouldn't last. I thought there might have been something between Harry and you."  
  
"Oh, Ernie, I'm so sorry for it to be so sudden, but-wait, did you say you thought there was something between me and Harry?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"There's nothing between me and Harry," Hermione said wistfully, "believe me."  
  
"Maybe not yet, but you can tell he likes you."  
  
Hermione laughed. "Harry likes me? Yeah right."  
  
Ernie shrugged and said, "I thought it seemed pretty obvious, but maybe I was just imagining things."  
  
'He probably was just imagining it,' Hermione thought. But she desperately wished that Ernie was right, that Harry did like her as more than a friend.  
  
* * *  
  
That evening after dinner, Harry sat in the common room reading another Quidditch book. He looked up when he heard the portrait slowly swing open; it was Hermione.  
  
"Hello," she said sitting next to him.  
  
"Hi," Harry said, trying to sound warmer to her than he felt.  
  
"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Nothing," Harry lied.  
  
"Harry, do you have any idea what's going on?" Hermione asked. "Everyone's whispering about me behind my back. At first I thought I was imagining it, but just as I was walking back to the common room, a bunch of Slytherines started saying some things, and I don't exactly know what they meant by it."  
  
"They found out a bit your little fling with Ernie in the Ladies Room at the Three Broomsticks," Harry said, trying not to sound too harsh, but failing. He wanted to be supportive; Hermione was his best friend, but he couldn't help the feelings of jealousy that welled up inside of him.  
  
"What are you talking about? The Ladies Room at the Three Broomsticks? What's that supposed to mean?" Hermione said, very confused.  
  
"You know, what you did yesterday at the Three Broomsticks."  
  
"But. . .but nothing happened at the Three Broomsticks," Hermione said. "What are people saying went on?"  
  
"You mean nothing happened between you two yesterday?" Harry said incredulously.  
  
"No, why? What are people saying?"  
  
Harry looked at Hermione; he could tell by the look in her eyes that she was telling the truth.  
  
"There are rumors that you and Ernie. . .did things in the Ladies Room at the Three Broomsticks the other day."  
  
Hermione's eyes widened. "Oh my God," was all she could manage to say. Tears filled her eyes. Who would say something like that? And why?" Now, Hermione had put up with her fair share of rumors in her years at Hogwarts, but this was different. Before the rumors had been about her and Harry, which was a subject Hermione didn't mind being talked about; but these rumors were different. In her fourth year, the rumors had been more mild, but these rumors were more harsh, more severe, and Hermione feared that they would ruin her reputation.  
  
Harry looked at Hermione, wishing that there was something he could do to help her. He hated seeing her upset like this.  
  
"I'm sorry, Hermione," was all he could manage to say.  
  
"What am I going to do, Harry?"  
  
Harry didn't know what to say; he had no idea what Hermione should do. He didn't know what to do or say to make her feel better.  
  
"I hate my life," muttered Hermione.  
  
"It's not so bad, Herm," Harry said, "these kinds of things happen all the time and eventually blow over. Remember when everyone hated me in our Second Year? And then again in our Fourth Year? And they don't hate me anymore."  
  
This made Hermione feel a little better, but not much. Harry was being so sweet, listening to all of her troubles and trying to console her. Now, more than ever, Hermione felt love for him.  
  
She sighed and put her head in her hands. "Today has been the worst day. There's that whole horrible rumor thing, and I also had to break up with Ernie."  
  
"You broke up with Ernie?" Harry said, trying to hide his delight.  
  
Hermione nodded. "And I feel absolutely horrible about it. I didn't mean to hurt him, I just. . .I don't know." She sighed and shook her head. "Today has just been miserable. I wish I could just wake up and have this whole ordeal just be a dream."  
  
Harry tried to look sympathetic, but inside he was overjoyed. The rumors weren't true after all! And Hermione had broken up with Ernie. Harry couldn't help but feel happy, though he did feel sympathy toward Hermione; her day had been horrible.  
  
"I just want this day to end," Hermione said, heading for the staircase. "I'm going to bed. I'll see you tomorrow, Harry."  
  
"Goodnight, Hermione," said Harry. Harry made a quick decision. Now that Ernie was out of the picture, he would tell Hermione how he felt about her. the only problem was, when would he do it? 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve  
  
Harry kept saying to himself that he would reveal his feelings for Hermione the next time he saw her, but he kept changing his mind. He wanted Hermione to know how he felt, but he was so nervous.  
  
Hermione had already decided to give up on her plan to fall out of love with Harry. Over the next few days, she also decided to give up on her plan to ignore her feelings for him. Hermione decided to stop denying her feelings, and tell Harry she loved him. The problem was, she was just too afraid of the consequences to tell him. The whole situation was just so confusing and frustrating; frequently, Hermione fought the urge to cry out in frustration.  
  
Harry felt the same way. He just wanted her to know that he loved her; but he was so terrified that she wouldn't feel the same way, that he continued to keep his feelings hidden, though he ached to tell her. He finally made up his mind to just get it over with and talk to her on Friday night.  
  
After their last class Wednesday afternoon, Harry walked back to the common room with Hermione. They sat at a table together, and Hermione began to help Harry with his Potions homework. "Hermione," Harry said after a grueling half hour of Potions.  
  
"Yes, Harry?"  
  
"Um, I have something I need to talk to you about."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Harry glanced around the crowded room. "Well, I'd rather tell you when there aren't so many people around."  
  
"Oh, okay," said Hermione, very curious as to what Harry wanted to talk about.  
  
"Can you meet me in here this Friday at midnight?"  
  
'Wow,' thought Hermione, 'it must be pretty important if he's having me meet him here at midnight.' Could it possibly be what Hermione hoped and dreamed about? Hermione was sure that it wasn't. She knew that Harry would never love her the way she did him.  
  
Aloud she said, "Sure."  
  
* * *  
  
Harry must have gone over what he was going to say to Hermione a thousand times that Friday. He was so uneasy that he didn't take in a word that any of his teachers said that day. At about nine, Harry tried to get some sleep before he met Hermione, but he was unsuccessful. He lay awake in his bed listening to Ron and Neville snore and thinking about Hermione.  
  
Hermione remained in the common room, waiting for the room to clear out and for midnight to arrive. She attempted to read a book, but found that she couldn't concentrate on it at all. Hermione looked at her watch every ten minutes, anticipating the midnight hour.  
  
Harry lay in his bed wondering what time it was. He took his wand off his bedside table and whispered "Lumos". He pointed the tip of the wand to his watch and saw that it was ten minutes to midnight. He listened hard, and could still hear voices in the common room. He sighed and laid his head against his pillow.  
  
Hermione glanced at her watch for the hundredth time. It was exactly midnight. She glanced over at the small group of first years still remaining in the common room. They were happily conversing, and it didn't sound like they were going to bed anytime soon.  
  
Harry could still hear people talking downstairs, but he decided to go down anyway. He had to be on time. They could just talk about something else until the people lingering in the common room left.  
  
Harry deftly climbed out of bed and padded down the stairs. Hermione looked up and saw him descending the staircase. He made his way over to her.  
  
"I don't think those first years are going to bed soon," Hermione said.  
  
"Do you mind if we wait a little longer?" Harry asked. "I really don't want to talk with them around." Harry sighed, his plan was already falling apart.  
  
"I don't mind at all, we don't have any classes tomorrow," Hermione said.  
  
Thankfully, it wasn't much longer before the first years left.  
  
"What did you want to talk to me about?" Hermione asked once the first years were out of earshot.  
  
Harry looked down. He ran his fingers through his hair. He rubbed his eyes. He cleared his throat.  
  
Hermione would have laughed if it wasn't such a serious moment (at least she thought it was a serious moment. Why else would Harry ask her to meet him in the common room at midnight?)  
  
Harry looked back up at Hermione; into her sparkling chestnut eyes. "I love you," he whispered.  
  
Hermione was taken aback. For the longest time she had desperately wished that Harry would say this to her, but she didn't think he would actually say it. She sat there stunned as her dreams came true. She wanted to tell Harry that she loved him, too, but she was so shocked and elated that she couldn't manage to get the words out.  
  
Finally she managed to stutter, "I love you, too."  
  
Harry was stunned. Hermione loved him? He couldn't believe it. Hermione loved him.  
  
"You do?" He said with disbelief.  
  
Hermione nodded. Then a thought popped into her head: was Harry playing a cruel trick on her? Was he only joking when he told her he loved her? But Hermione looked into Harry's jade green eyes, and she could tell that he was sincere.  
  
"I've loved you ever since our first year," Hermione said softly.  
  
Harry was surprised that he hadn't noticed this before. He didn't say or do anything. He couldn't say or do anything. He felt too numb to move. Never in a million years would he have guessed that Hermione loved him back.  
  
Luckily, Hermione wasn't to numb to move. She slowly leaned across the table and softly brought her lips to Harry's.  
  
Harry was a little surprised at first, but very glad that Hermione was brave enough to make the first move.  
  
He leaned into her kiss and gently reached up to softly touch her face with his fingertips.  
  
Hermione couldn't believe what she was doing. 'Am I really kissing Harry Potter?' she wondered. 'Or is it all a dream?' Hermione squeezed her eyes shut tightly, afraid that if she opened them, she'd wake up and realize she was only dreaming. 'That's the only explanation,' she thought, 'I must be dreaming. That's the only way this would ever be happening.'  
  
Hermione slowly pulled back. She opened her eyes and found herself staring directly into Harry's loving green eyes. As she leaned in for another kiss, she thought blissfully, 'I'm not dreaming. Thank God I'm not dreaming.'  
  
The End.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: *wiping away tears* Well, that was the last chapter, what do you think? I'm kind of sad to end it, this fic has been a lot of fun to work on.  
  
Anyway, please review and tell me what you thought of it. I'll see about writing another H/H fic in the future, but I don't know how long it'll take. While you're waiting you can read a few of my others if you haven't already. They're not great, but they'll do in a pinch. Actually, I like The Venetian Triangle, it's very weird. But anyway, this is one long Author's Note. Sorry about that.  
  
Until we meet again,  
  
~Super Nova~ 


End file.
